


Dressing You Up, Again

by SkaiasForce



Series: Give and Take (Shuakeshu Drabbles) [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Condoms, Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Humiliation kink, M/M, Maid Goro Akechi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Ripping Clothes Off, Roleplay, Teasing, Top Akira Kurusu, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, safe sex, time limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiasForce/pseuds/SkaiasForce
Summary: Last Halloween Goro had them go as Sherlock and Watson; thus, it's Akira's turn to choose what they dress up as. And since he's hosting their Halloween party as a charming butler, all he needs is his breathtaking maid.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Give and Take (Shuakeshu Drabbles) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926805
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Dressing You Up, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, Gaymers

**October 31st; 7:09 pm**

Akira wouldn't consider himself overly vain, but looking at himself in the bathroom mirror definitely gave him an overabundance of confidence. The slacks he wore showed off his legs nicely. Stocky and toned; while his hips appeared nice and flared as the pants cinched up around his waist. The tailcoat of the same color accentuated his behind as even more of a compliment to his figure; despite covering quite a bit.

As slender as he looked with the vertical stripes and vibrant red, Akira had decided against struggling with the monocle that accompanied the outfit. He loved his eye accessories, but the little knick knack was a pain to get on, much less stay there through the whole evening.

Once he finished posing and making thorough adjustments to his hair, Akira took a deep breath and tugged on the silk white gloves before stepping out into the hall.

There was a little under an hour before their friends started arriving. Surprisingly enough, it was Joker's first year of hosting the annual festivities. The tradition had started with Futaba trying to get into  _ planning _ a social activity (even though they just held it at Leblanc like they used to do with  _ every  _ party), and it just spiraled from there. Haru took the lead the following year, with a relaxing boat (yacht) ride along with karaoke.

For the third Halloween party in a row, the group concluded it was Akira's turn. He honestly had no complaints. It counted as Akechi's year of hosting, too; so it was a good two birds with one stone.

He had no big plans for it. A cozy shindig with his great cooking, paired with a few (optional) drinking games and hopefully a scary enough movie at the end of it. He didn't want to stress over a good time with friends, afterall.

As he patted his clothes off and strolled down the hall, he listened closely to the soft huffs from his boyfriend in the living room.

"Having trouble with the-...lights…" Akira began to ask before it faded to a whisper once he looked up from his adjustments.

_ I can't believe Goro agreed to dress like that. _

Currently, a french maid stood on a little step-stool by the window, reaching up above the curtains and trying his best to hang up decorative lights in the shape and color of pumpkins. Not the wisest decision when he didn't have enough hands to efficiently hold all the lights up and tear off tape from the dispenser, at the same time. 

A cute sight, as Akechi held the string up to the wall with one hand and shakily tried to work his way around the tape with the other. 

An even cuter sight as he fussed around on the stool, his milk white socks long enough to disappear back under his skirt. A poofy entourage of white ruffles hid any space closest to his thighs, whilst a smooth layer of black silk rested on top. It almost looked like he would have had a short hoop skirt to give it such bounce, but Goro pulled it off without any assistance.

What he  _ did _ need assistance with was the decorations, though. After a thorough admiration, Akira took a few careful steps behind him. "Would you like a hand with that, my good sir?" He chimed, hands rested formally behind his back.

Akechi was quick to roll his eyes and turn his head to gaze down at the other servant. Akira was still getting used to Goro having his hair cut so short. The outer layers of hair now stopped just below his ears, and had a lot less loose ends, compared to how he wore it before. Come to think of it, his ears were always visible, now. Akira had to confess that it framed his boyfriend's face quite well. He could tell Goro was happier with himself, compared to a few weeks ago. The reemerging detective often had a smile on his face, just as he did now; when handing Akira the roll of tape with a smirk. "I hate you, y'know." He muttered, all in good interest.

"So you've told me." Akira chuckled, as he tore off a piece and handed it up to be placed securely onto the wall.

"They're going to get a thorough kick out of our ensembles." Goro sighed, a bit pink as they fluently continued to tape up tacky lights along the walls. Little ghosts, then pumpkins, then ghosts again. A balanced line of white and orange.

Akira hummed, eyebrows raised as he kept tearing. "I have no idea what you mean, I think I look pretty nice--"

"Cram it." Akechi scoffed playfully, as he stepped down and moved the stool a few feet to the right. Akira kindly stood back to give him room to grab whatever was next to hang.

"You know, I think you're taking this surprisingly well. I expected you to be complaining about it, nonstop." Akira hummed, swaying around in his own light socks as he watched.

"It's just our friends- there's no trouble in it. They'll all get a laugh out of the silly outfit, before the girls compliment us on coordinating our costumes to match. All wholesome, here." Goro explained, seeming unenthusiastic as he knelt down and sorted through the boxes by the couch.

That made Akira feel a bit bad, as he slugged his shoulders down a little. "You know, it's Halloween, wear what makes you happy. You can put on your Sherlock coat from last year if it makes you more comf--"

"No need." Goro dismissed with a laugh. "It's too late to get it ready, anyhow." He explained, untangling the lights from the box and moving back over to step up on the stool once more. "Besides...the free movement my legs are allowed to perform is refreshing." He added happily as he straightened the string against the wall.

Akira was getting ready to rip off another piece of tape, when something caught his eyes. He wasn't meaning to stare; but from this angle he could nearly see the top of Goro's socks. There seemed to be bits of metal around the rim, but he couldn't quite make out what they were.

"...tape?" Akechi chimed, both of his hands planted up against the wall. To keep the lights still, of course.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Akira huffed, clumsily tugging a piece off before handing it up.

"You're fine." Goro purred, taping the final strand of lights down with his partner's help. "Ah, there we go." He huffed, stepping back down and promptly picking up the stool. "Thank you, hon." He beamed, tilting his head and leaning over to set a soft kiss on Akira's lips. It was brief, only lasting a solid three seconds or so before he split off to go put the stool in the closet.

"Anytime, babe." Akira responded with a stupid grin, merely watching the other walk away as he kept fidgeting with the tape. He quickly pulled himself out of it, though; tossing the roll onto the couch and spinning on his heel to head for their sectioned off kitchen. He had to make sure the food was practically ready and warmed nicely. He tried to not go all out, but he just couldn't help himself with a couple hot dishes.

Once he turned into the kitchen, he went right back to where he was before he got dressed. All the snack bags were on the coffee table already, and the stove had been taken over by one pot and a ceramic wok. The pot held curry; his own improved recipe. The wok contained a thoroughly seasoned stir fry; again, another recipe he wanted some opinions on. With the main parts out of the way, he simply went about stirring them a bit more and turning down the heat. All there was left to do was wait...45 minutes or so? Perhaps he could have started cooking a bit later than he originally planned…

No time to dwell on past decisions, especially when he lost his focus at the sound of a loud clicking across the apartment floor. Coming towards him from the living room.

Goro began to speak, a bit muffled as he directed his head down, in order to fix the decorative apron on his dress. "How's it coming along? I assume everything tastes as delicious as always?"

Looking over as he set one of the serving spoons down on the counter, Akira froze up. Goro had decided to put the frilled headband on now, rather than later. You could tell it was pretty much straight from the packaging with how most of the frills were creased instead of in a neat, wavy line.

"I, ah, haven't tasted it in awhile…" he muttered, flushing as Akechi looked up from fussing with the dress's neckline. His eyes wide with interest, and his smile warm and genuine.

"It's not like  _ you _ to procrastinate, Akira." He chuckled, moving his hands onto his hips in a fairly feminine pose. "Should...I taste it, then? It's sure to be your best work, yet." Akechi assured, stepping forward and causing that loud clicking to go off again.

_...has he gotten taller? _

With that single thought, Akira looked down to examine the pretty little black heels that Goro had put on while Akira was checking on the food.

_ He didn't tell me he was wearing anything like that. _

A happy little surprise. He had expected Akechi to wear his Cambridges, if any shoes at all. It was a party between friends, and Akira was fine with granting everyone the privilege of hanging around in their socks.

Goro seemed to enjoy the attention, however. And he walked like a pro in them, too...granted, they were barely above an inch and a half, but Akira stumbled over himself while in his sneakers, sometimes. Not to mention the small increase of height actually made him  _ taller _ than Akira, now. Akira usually had a centimeter and a half on Goro, but now his eyes had to shift up a bit. A surprisingly exciting feeling.

The detective nudged the other back with a gentle brush of his hand, so he could grab a new spoon from the drawer and snag a taste of the curry. He carefully leaned over and dipped his spoon in and out, quickly. Goro then straightened up and slowly blew some air onto the utensil, before he hummed in delight as he gripped the spoon tight and set his other hand under his chin as to prevent any mess occuring on his dress while he ate. A few moments later he cleared his throat before turning around and taking a few steps to the side so he could bend over and rinse the utensil off in the sink. "It needs salt." He criticized, completely contradicting his previous bliss.

Akira narrowed his eyes. "You put salt on everything, Goro." He accused, calmly walking to his lover's side. "So I guess that means it's perfect for everyone else." He concluded, watching Akechi set the spoon aside to dry, with a playful whine. 

"And what about me~?" Goro pouted, turning around to look slightly down at the other, playing his innocent routine. 

"You…" Akira began in a growl as he reached forward and set his hands on those dainty little hips. "-will suck it up."

Goro's eyes seemed to sink, looking aside as he grumbled to himself in protest. "Meanie..." 

"Tease." Akira said in rebuttal, admiring how fast Goro looked back over in alarm. His brows quickly furrowing as he folded his arms, swaying around in the other's grip.

"How am I doing such a thing?"

"Well, first off--" Akira began, quickly setting his hands down to the front of Goro's thighs, before sliding them under the skirt. Akechi immediately flushed and moved his hands down to try and pry them off before they went too far. He got a quick hold of the student's wrists, tugging gently as to not hurt his boyfriend from the weird angle he held them. "--this outfit didn't come with garters." Akira accused, his fingers pressed firmly against the little clasps that connected Goro's socks to, assuming, his briefs.

"I-...n-no, they didn't…" Akechi confessed, slowly letting go of his boyfriend and tugging his hands back up. He began to wring his fingers together, still scowling at the other infront of him.. "I simply didn't want to keep reaching under and tugging them up, through the night. It just makes it easier." He shrugged, getting progressively less embarrassed as he provided his reasons.

Akira nodded along, grazing his eyes up and down the maid, thoroughly. "That would be believable, but…" he trailed off, wanting to add some suspense to the mood. His hands retracted from the clasps of the garters, before he pulled them up from under the skirt.

"But what?" Akechi pressed, eagerly. He had gradually halted his fidgeting and now rested his hands at his sides. He hated being given information so slowly. It reminded him of how many times others inconvenienced him.

"You made your skirt look shorter, too."

The red that appeared across the detective's ears, cheeks and clavicle brought Akira  _ way  _ too much joy. "H-how, and  _ why _ would I do such a thing!?" He stammered, hands fleeing ahead of himself to press down the front of his dress.

_ A nervous little wreck...how out of character. _

Akira scoffed, shaking his head with a devious smirk as he reached around and pressed forcefully on the other's rear, through his skirt, eliciting a short gasp from Goro. "Just as I thought." He purred, balling up the surplus of stacked ruffles. "You pinched up all the underside fabric to make your hips look wider. To give it more 'umph'. And on top of that, you made it shorter so you could show off your legs~" he teased, looking up to watch Goro bite his lip and cast his eyes in the other direction. He was gripping the rounded edge of the apron, now; frustrated at the other's discovery.

Akira hadn't quite finished, though. His hands took pleasure in caressing over Goro. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to push the reprimand a bit further.

"What were your intentions, tonight?" He berated, reaching back to the front and under the dress once more, to squeeze his thighs again. Akechi whined, trying to back up but only hitting the counter. "Did you plan on getting everyone's attention on you, before you dragged me aside to the bathroom? Make everyone jealous?" Akira murmured as he leant up to his ear, playfully pushing on the fat of his thighs. A tricky thing to find with all the healthy muscle. "You wanted to show everyone your place. Top of the food chain, right next to me~"

As confident as his boyfriend was, Akechi seemed to be relishing the attention. At this point, he was hesitantly sliding his arms over the top of Akira's shoulders. "I wanted you to admire me…" Goro whined as his thighs were gently kneaded.

"I do that every day, baby…" Akira cooed back, dexterous hands unclipping the garters from the front of each porcelain-white sock.

Both of them had turned a vivid crimson, Akira getting a bit hesitant to proceed. They hadn't much time before their friends arrived; and they wouldn't be able to live it down if they were caught against one another in such costumes.

Goro took a deep breath, seemingly reading the other's mind. "It would...be a shame if our masters arrived. Servants shouldn't be slacking off in such a way…" he groaned, hands squeezing the back of the collar on his lover's tailcoat.

Akira had to process that whole statement over a few times.

_ Holy shit he wants to roleplay, AND cut it close with a time limit? Risky, but… _

Akechi seemed to be painfully aware of that time limit, and quite crucial about it as well. His hands fumbled around to the front of Akira's coat, tugging it back to see more of the vest and dress shirt. "What else needs to be done, before the festivities begin…?" He asked, only half interested in an actual answer. Akechi examined each square inch and curve on his boyfriend, not even noticing when the younger man cupped the back of his legs.

"That's quite the useless question, Akechi-kun." He laughed as the other seemed completely distracted by his form. "There isn't anything left. We are to stand by, obediently, and wait for further orders from our patrons. As soon as they get here…" Akira sighed, causing Goro to pout and glance up from ogling.

"Such a boring shame…" he complained, hands coming off of Akira's chest, right until Akira chased after the touch by leaning forward into Goro's fading hands. His head tilted up and to the side, lips grazing against Goro's exposed ear.

"But waiting can be fun...if you could indulge in my little offer, that is~?"

Akechi took a dry swallow, looking down and taking note of where his lover's hands were, now. "Is it another task for me to perform?" He asked in naive curiosity.

"You'll see." Akira laughed, leaning away and squeezing the back of his partner's thighs. "Arms." Joker commanded, thrilled that the other caught on and quickly secured himself, by wrapping his arms around his neck.

With that part done, he lifted Goro up by his upper thighs and basked in the other's eagerness to immediately wrap his legs around his waist.

"Is the task really so draining as for me to save such energy from walking? I'm sure I'll power through it like I do with all my other chores, sir." Akechi beamed with confidence, keeping his eyes on Joker's face and remaining ignorant as to where he was being carried.

Akira loved it when Akechi acted so oblivious, sometimes. Even with the stupid, ready-to-please attitude, Akira was overly aware that Goro was trying to deliberately play him like a fiddle. If he was being honest, it was hot when his boyfriend conned him in such a way. Like a game of pleasure-chess where the other played all sweet, right up until he turned the tables to checkmate Akira.

And Goro absolutely excelled at pleasing Akira through almost every situation. He played his cards  _ just _ right. He knew Akira's preferences like the back of his hand. It's as if Akira was the world's largest book,  _ open _ and  _ eager _ and  _ willing _ to be read by Akechi's careful, detective's gaze.

And Akira was happy (if not a bit disturbed) to know Akechi's preferences just as well.

He was actually thrilled that Akechi probably wouldn't suggest any of them, due to the time limit. Not that Akira didn't enjoy Goro's escapades, but more-so got so terribly worn out he needed to make sure he had the following day off. Which was very stressful to factor in...

"Oh, yeah, I expect you to do great. You're overly smart, y'know. I'm sure you'll solve the problem in no time." Akira chuckled, stepping through the open door of their bedroom without any hesitation. 

Goro smiled ear to ear. "Thank you for having confidence in me, sir!" He expressed, holding his partner tight around the neck as to lean up and give him a soft kiss to the cheek.

That is, until he was deliberately thrown onto the bed, seemingly ripped off of Akira as he landed on his back. Their soft, western-style mattress savored the fall, but Goro was fast to bite his lip and sit up. He shoved his hands down to make sure his skirt stayed put and had no risk of revealing anything. "Don't be so harsh! Is that how you treat your colleagues?" He groaned, making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

Akira stayed brutally silent, eyes tracked over the other. Specifically his feminine legs. They could spread surprisingly far, but also remain harshly fastened together if ever needed. Goro had a lot of durability, but Akira was simply wondering whether or not he should be testing it at this time. Probably not, but there was a lot of fun in imagining such situations.

He could make Goro show a little desperation. Or at least try. Goro was so unbelievably attractive when he begged. When he got on his knees and tugged on Akira's pant legs, just asking to have a taste. To be pumped full of liquid warmth and treated like a mere hole for pleasure.

Then again, it was pleasing to take him slow. Soft and passionate. Goro frequently enjoyed getting pounded faster than the speed of sound, but the slow drives made it only more pleasurable when they  _ did  _ occur. After a long day of trying to find some detective work, or when Akira's professors were relentless towards him that day. It was nice to come home and see the other. To roll around on the bed and cuddle and kiss and  _ ravish _ one another.

But now wasn't the time to take it slow. Nearly forty minutes, and they wouldn't be able to guess prior if some of them planned on arriving _ earlier _ than that.

With that thought in mind, Akira's eyes snapped back up to Goro's face, who had been looking up at him in naive wonder. All fake, of course, but Akira saw him as beautiful as ever.

"Heels. Off."

Goro cleared his throat, but said no words as he looked down at his legs; simply kicking off the shoes and nudging them out of the way with his feet. "What for-"

"Lay back, Akechi-kun…" he growled, raising both his hands up and softly tugging each silk white glove off both of his hands. "Let's make this quick."

Goro was enthralled by the assertiveness, but a little disappointed in his acting. "I...sir, what is my task? I-I'd like to go to work, now…" he purred, wiggling around on the edge of the mattress.

Akira sighed, tossing both gloves onto the nightstand before he shoved Goro flat against the bed by one of his shoulders. A satisfactory whimper as the detective laid down, hands sprawled above his head instinctively. "This  _ is _ your work, dear. I want you to relax. It'll be all me, from here on out." He chuckled, calmly getting to the ground on his knees, between Akechi's legs as they rested idley off the bed's edge.

"That...doesn't leave a lot of work for me--aH!" Goro cut himself off with a gasp and wince as his boyfriend forcefully gripped each of his thighs, digging his nails into the soft skin.

Goro shut his eyes with intense force, his hands fisting into the sheets at each of his sides.

"Maids like you need to learn how to obediently shut the fuck up." Akira huffed, forcefully spreading the other's legs apart and admiring Goro's shocked wails.

"Y-yeah! Just...gentle, Kurusu-kun." He huffed.

Akira was overly aware he wanted the opposite. It was just how Goro played. "Oh, of course. As you wish." He hummed, rubbing soft circles into Akechi's thighs, with his thumbs. On his knees, Akira got a perfect angle of the other's goods. He was a bit surprised to see how much effort Goro had put into dressing up for this little interaction, though. It was secretly a bit charming, how he acknowledged the details underneath, too.

"Say, Akechi-kun...I didn't know you liked wearing panties~" he teased, the other's hands flying down to cover himself as the butler burst out, laughing. Goro shielded the view from his partner's gaze the best he could; his legs fumbling around in Akira's grip.

"Don't say shit like that! So what if I do? It doesn't concern you--" he stammered, clearly irritated; and a bit genuinely, at that.

"But they  _ do _ concern me, when they make  _ my _ body react in such a way... it's tempting to praise you for looking so good. You really make them work." Akira cooed, and Goro absolutely melted. He always took praise well, unless it was out of pity. And Akira's compliments were soft. Genuine.

"I.." Akechi began, eyes half-lidded as they took in the dull image of the ceiling. "...if you say so." He mumbled, still remaining a bit unsure as he pulled his hands back up to rest on the sheets. His body was  _ way _ more relaxed now; as he more-so smiled to himself as he thought about how good his lover's remarks felt.

Akira's thumbs continued to prod and rub for a while longer at the maid's thighs, before gently pushing higher and higher. The moment they hit the top of Goro's socks, he quickly tried tugging them off before realizing the back garter clasp was still attached. A few more seconds of fumbling and they flew off, though. The socks lost a bit of their stretch, slipping down the detective's thighs a few centimeters; in which Akira stuck each of his index fingers under each rim. He didn't tug them too far, simply wanting to cast his eyes over that smooth skin that seemed almost breakable at the slightest touch.

Leaning up as straight as he could, Akira tried to get a look at Akechi's face to see how he was doing. He couldn't see much; only noticing how evenly his chest raised and collapsed, along with his peacefully shut eyes and twitching nostrils. Assumingly fine.

After the brief check, Akira slumped back down, shuffling further between the other's limbs until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He bit his lip as he drifted his hands higher to feel up the man's hips, under the skirt. The fabric line of his underwear was no thicker than an inch, and Akira didn't know whether to be aroused by the thought of something so skimpy, or afraid of how Goro planned to wear  _ that _ , and nothing else under his skirt while their closest friends were there.

Taking a dry swallow, he fearlessly forced all the fabric of the skirt upwards, and against Akechi's abdomen. To which Akechi tilted his head to the side and looked down at what the other was doing in pure excitement. A heavenly sparkle always present in his eyes. "S-sir, what do you plan on doing? Should I be worried-- should I be doing something to help?" He whined, helplessly squirming around to his own thoughts.

Akira didn't quite take note of what Akechi was saying. His eyes were too drawn to the breathtaking sight of the simplistic white panties that barely contained his boyfriend. A tiny pink bow sat in the center, just below the elastic. The brunette's bulge could be seen clear as day; curved up to the right and even going as far as to poke out of the top of the waistband.

_ God he's so cute when he struggles to contain himself _ .

Only hearing a few words out of the sentences from his partner, Akira huffed out the only thing he could think of before diving his head forward to mouth over the restricted shaft. "Hold your skirt up."

To which Akechi did. He hadn't reacted fast enough to hold back the fabric before the other's ministrations, though. Which resulted in a few sharp gasps as he scrambled for the edge of the skirt. A long whine as he squeezed his eyes shut on top of that, once Akira began kissing at the large feature.

"Kurusu-kun! I'm not ready!" Akechi groaned, head tossed back as he began to harden even more. Akira wasn't gentle. He had already been so slow at starting, so he wasn't backing down from there on out. His kisses were firm, and even a bit harsh as he peppered them from tip, to base, to tip again. The clothed erection proving progressively more difficult to contain.

Akira's lips faded as quickly as they came, and he took a few short breaths worth of a break before forcing his tongue out to drag along the fabric and leave a few dark, splotchy patches of saliva on the front of Akechi's underwear. The other seemed to blossom at this, a large moan of bliss escaping his lips as he bundled the fabric of the skirt to be held by only one hand. His other one fled to Akira's head with a little strain, quickly sinking his fingers against his scalp as Akira's nimble fingers tugged down the underwear so it rested in the middle of Goro's thighs.

As soon as he was freed, Goro purred in delight, just before the cock gently hit his lover's cheek. At which point he laughed and tried his best to smirk down at Akira, who had quickly recovered and turned his head to begin nursing the tip; his eyes shut as he was happy to be held in absolute euphoria.

Akechi bit his lip harshly, but still appeared quite satisfied, as he gently tugged on the other's hair in hopes to encourage. "Mmh, Kurusu-kun...so sweet…~" he whispered, quickening his breath as Akira reacted by reaching up to rub the base of Goro's shaft rather roughly. He continued suckling around the head before his tongue slipped from his lips and pressed flat against the underside of the erection. Akira savored the taste with one short lick upwards before lowering his head back down and closing his lips around the midsection of Goro's shaft; the rest occupied by his hand.

Goro's eyes were stuck on the sight in a state of pure admiration. Akira knew how to work his lips and tongue _ dangerously _ well. A charming contrast to Goro's ability to swallow seemingly any size, whole. Significantly less tongue technique, but all the same amounts of pleasure.

While Akira was often embarrassed that he usually used a hand to rub whatever was left of Akechi that couldn't fit down his throat, Goro saw it as utterly charming (cute, even). His size was above average, afterall; so he saw the origin of struggle. Akechi didn't consider himself a sadist in an overly  _ unhealthy _ way, but the feeling of Akira pushing himself only to gag and convulse around his cock was  _ extremely _ satisfying. Less in the sense of the feeling getting him off, and more of the fact that he could do something better than Akira for once. 

Not that it was a competition…

Afterall, right now it was a team effort to finish this race in time, and Goro did his best by providing soft words.

"God, you're so pretty when you're like this…" he whispered, watching the college student completely succumb to the grip on his hair. He was like a brainless little puppet, obediently tugged by Goro, right onto himself. Gentle, of course, but Akira still squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the tension that was put on the front of his throat. Heavy and wide and only going a measly inch down his tunnel, before his throat twitched and his cheeks hollowed out. His tongue fumbled against the few inches comfortably resting in his mouth, but quickly proved unsatisfactory with the tightness of the action.

At this point, Goro tried to hide the smile that formed so vividly across his lips as he watched Akira tear up and quiver. He needed to be sweet, though, at least for a while longer. With that, he slowly pulled the other off by his soft midnight tufts and moaned at the sight of Akira's lips sucking hard to try and stay on.

"Oh!" Akechi chimed, removing his hand and watching Akira turn his head to suck along where he couldn't reach before. "Is that what you like?" Goro giggled. "Succeeding no matter what? Being such a reliable helper to all those around him, hm?" He added, lowering his arm behind him to finally rest up comfy, on his elbow. Now he could _ really _ enjoy the show.

"Fuck, you're so good at everything you do...makes me think that you do this just as often as your other chores, sir."

He wasn't met with a reply, but with an eager nip to the base of his cock, causing him to jolt and tighten his grip on the skirt's abundant fabric as he yanked it higher. It was then that Akira pulled off from the soft sucking, eyes fumbling up to stare at the pre coming down in slow drips, before meeting Goro's eyes with his own. 

Akira had a cocky smirk that Akechi wanted to slap off his face, just as much as he wanted to kiss it…

"You shouldn't swear. It isn't a formality you should become accustomed to, especially when you'll be serving people, later." Akira berated, wiping Goro's slick around with one hand as he spoke and slowly got to his feet. "I suggest you use a less provocative vocabulary." He concluded, as he leant over the handsome detective with his free hand flat on the mattress. The other continued to lightly pump the maid in slow, deliberate strokes.

It was cute how Goro looked down in absolute bliss, focusing on his boyfriend's hand right until he heard the younger man snicker to himself. Akechi's head forcefully looked up in a mix of confusion and annoyance. Akira tried to hide the smile as best as he could before he simply shook his head and removed his hand from Goro's length.

"Wh-what are you laughing at? Why are you stopping?" Goro stammered, becoming a bit heated and flushed. Was it his acting? Goro never fumbled when they performed for one another, so what was so wrong with the current arrangement?

Akira beamed, smiling ear to ear. The expression was one that usually made all Goro's worries melt away. It was the smile he was shown when he came home from therapy or work. Akira often reminded Goro of an obedient mutt. Inhumanly giddy and excited when their owner arrived home.

The following words made any bud of affection in Goro's gut quickly disappear, though.

"Nothing's wrong, hon!" Akira assured, eyes zeroing in on Akechi's exposed clavicle, all the way to his slim neck. "Just seeing you so pink and desperate reminds me of when I took your virginity." He explained with a curt shrug, the hand that was once around his boyfriend now hovering up to his own lips so he could suck off some of the precum. He still smiled as joyous as ever; as if he had just said the most romantic thing known to mankind.

Goro found it to be quite the opposite.

"I-...e-excuse me, the  _ fuck _ did you just say?" Akechi huffed, becoming gradually more pissed. "Akira, we haven't much time here; do you realize that?" He whispered in a hurry, breaking his naive character, releasing the edge of his dress and letting it brush up against his fading erection. "We have, what-" Goro growled, looking over to the left so he could look at the clock and groan. "-THIRTY something minutes, and you're here  _ stopping  _ to talk about how I look like a blushing little virgin? You could keep moving, but do you really have to halt  _ my _ pleasure for  _ your _ snarky comments?"

Akechi was pissed at the other's unprofessionalism. That is, until he rested back on  _ both _ elbows, getting a balanced view of the idiot above him. His eyes anchored towards the front of the butler's slacks, already assuming there was a large bump there. To which he was correct. What surprised him though was that Akira's face was flushing up just as much as Goro's.

"...are you turned on by this?" Akechi uttered, hoping just a little bit to be proven wrong. Deep down, he begged that Akira was, though. He was aware his boyfriend occasionally liked to be led, instead of always doing the leading. But it would be the greatest cherry on top if Akira liked getting  _ scolded _ when he  _ topped _ . It was definitely something new to be added to the list of kinks, if so.

Akira swallowed, tracking the hand that had been stained with Akechi's precum lower and lower, until he swiped his digits over the other's shaft again. A soothing purr erupted from Goro's throat; his eyes closing momentarily before he glared at the man above him. "Answer my fucking question, stupid." He spat, watching Akira pout and shake his head as he tried to regain dominance.

"Language~ Maybe if you ease up I'll tell you." Akira teased, working Goro's cock back up as he watched him writhe around and hiss.

"Shit, I don't need it that bad." Goro panted, jolting his hips along with the touches.

"What is it that you need then, hm?"

"To get fucked out before it's too late, duh…" Goro groaned, biting his lip as he thrusted into the hand. That is, until Akira softly let go and lifted his hand away. "...what...what the hell are you doing, finish me off, asshole--" Goro growled, scooting back a bit before sitting up and leaning back on his hands.

"You seem pretty capable...finish yourself off and get to fucking yourself out." Akira sighed, straightening up and nonchalantly reaching down to unbutton his trousers. "I always like a good show from you, afterall." He chuckled, tugging his pants only far enough to tuck a hand into his boxers.

Goro's eyes went wide, mixed with anger and sadness and shock. Akira just stopped because he didn't want to admit he liked getting berated. He was just trying to recover from the accusation, by seeming as confident as possible…

Zugzwang.

He didn't know what to do but he had to do  _ something _ . It was his turn to move his piece. And any direction seemed like a loss.

He had a small confidence in himself to turn it around, though. He just had to make his opponent mess up.

Taking a deep breath, he frowned and idley reached down to continue tugging himself at the pace they left off at. "As you wish, Kurusu-dono…" he murmured, shutting his eyes and leaving it at that as he slid his hand down, off his shaft and playfully against his entrance.

Akira had paused, watching the other in awe as he hesitantly nudged his cock out of his boxers. "Are...you calling me master?" He laughed, eyes practically sparking at the title.

Mostly because Goro often hated using such nicknames. They'd tried plenty, and settled for 'sir' as the most dynamic. It was even embedded in Akira's head at this point that Akechi would rather die before he called anyone 'daddy', or anything similar. Nicknames sometimes had those little emotional complications and they prefer not to bother with using whichever ones at the right times.

Right now though, the title Akechi gave was fitting. They were in the right situation for Akira to be called such a thing as 'master'. And Akira practically swooned at the shy addressing from his boyfriend.

Akechi began going pink, too. Eyes sad and flickering open as his lip quivered. Back to his sweet and obedient act.

"Is that...not what you are? You've shown me such leadership- you've taken charge and look at what you're doing to me!" Goro gasped, moving onto his side and reaching the slick, pre-covered digits around to lift up his skirt and press into himself with a whine. He looked up at Akira in total embarrassment, propped up on one shaky elbow.

A fake embarrassment that apparently was enough to convince his boyfriend to lean back over Akechi with a hand set out to steady himself against the mattress; his other one continuing to jerk himself to the sight of Akechi's desperate acts and words.

"I mean, I am...no question. It's just nice to hear my little maid say it~" he chuckled, biting his bottom lip as he watched Akechi press another finger in and gradually scissor himself, trembling. A lot of resistance and not enough slick to go around, but Goro pushed himself anyway. The man above him seemed enamoured by it, afterall.

Akechi was digging the nails of his other hand into the sheets as he whined, leaking pre onto the bed. As much as it was an act, the detective was quite pleased by his own touch; so much as to have his eyes roll back into his head once he pushed around a bit further and found a sweet little bump. He kept his whine of ecstasy suppressed as much as he could, but Akira noticed the soft wail in an instant.

"Shit, you found it already?" He laughed, fucking into his hand a bit faster as he examined Goro's blissful, bruised lips and desperate heaving. "Makes my job so much easier when I have a whore that gets right to the punch~" he snickered, letting go of himself and rushing to crawl off of Akechi to tug the nightstand drawer open.

Akira was so fast in finding what they needed, that Goro could barely even tell that he left their shared warmth for anything over a second. He looked up and over his lover in a haze, as the man stood by his legs as they laid over the edge of the bed. Akira nonchalantly tossed the items onto the mattress, right beside Goro's hot and worked up body. The detective didn't even bother looking to examine what they were; already reaching over to snatch up the bottle of lube with his unoccupied hand after he turned to lay completely on his back.

His eyes were drawn to the raven-haired casanova ahead of him. Akira was making quick work of shoving off his slacks and boxers, putting on a bit of a show as he smirked down at his servant throughout the whole stripping. The dead stare in his smokey-gray eyes left nothing but surges of pleasurable heat throughout Goro's body. However, Akira kept his tailcoat on, along with all the other top garments. It would have been too much of a hassle to redress himself entirely, before their company arrived.

While Akira kicked the crinkled heap of clothes aside, Akechi removed his fingers from inside himself; his hands fumbling around to frivolously coat them up with lubricant before he capped the bottle and tossed it back aside. Warming it between his glossy digits, Akechi's eyes stayed glued to Akira's beautifully toned thighs and throbbing cock. It had been rubbed so red and was just starting to bubble out precum from the tip. Akechi kind of wanted to stop what he was doing and worship the organ. It deserved such treatment, afterall. So pretty, and arched at such a pleasurable angle. Goro couldn't stop from prodding his slippery fingers back in, to fill up the empty feeling of not having it in him. On him. Lovingly rubbed against Goro's thigh as it begged for his attention…

Akechi was practically drooling at the thought as he finger-fucked his own hole open; and Akira smiled at the soft and desperate expression. Those steamy red eyes, fluttering as he tried to keep them open and focused on his desired prize. The way Goro kept his lips soft and wet; huffing out all the little breaths that his lungs couldn't keep in, due to his body working so hard to keep him from coming right there. Goro didn't want to do such an inexperienced thing. He didn't want to disappoint, by giving out so easily. All the work to get his boyfriend on him at such a time would have been wasted, if he simply spent himself early.

So he loosened up and slowed his pushes, breaths becoming slower and deeper as his cock twitched up against all the ruffles of his skirt. It obviously wanted better friction, but the detective held out, for the moment.

Looking over the maid, Akira was quick to decide that he didn't want to interrupt the other's self-inflicted pleasure. With that in mind, he casually reached aside and grabbed at the roll of condoms he had dropped beside the lube, hoping he wouldn't be a distraction.

For some reason, Goro snapped out of his ecstasy bubble the moment the roll of foil came into view. His eyes opened wide, seemingly too oogle the packaged items. "Oh! M-master, let me do that!" He begged, propping himself up on the elbow of his unoccupied arm, continuing to prod himself apart with his other hand.

Akira was a bit stunned, but nonchalantly gestured the roll over in one hand, while his other carefully skimmed under the skirt and gripped one of the maid's hips. He expected Goro to simply rip it out of the package and roll it onto him, no hassle. Which is what happened, but in an alarmingly different way from what Akira thought would happen.

Once the packaging came close enough, Goro leant forward and snagged the corner of the first packet with his teeth, before jolting his head aside to rip it open in one fluent tear.

Akira's face was in complete shock, the grip on Goro's side tightening so much as to make the brunette whine and wiggle. He quickly loosened it up, breathless and as hard as he could possibly be, due to the erotic action from his lover.

Akechi spat the foil out onto the sheets and looked up at his equal with big, glossy eyes. "Ah...you seem baffled." He purred. "Is something wrong, master?" He pressured, tilting his head and taking a playful bite at his bottom lip; as he stretched his slender fingers apart, feeling up his inner walls.

Akira stared at him with red cheeks and a dumbfounded smile, before he slowly let go of Goro and crawled forward, onto the bed, straightening up on his knees. "You're just a fuckin' treat. Don't let  _ me _ slow you down~" he chuckled, watching Goro carefully tug out the ring of rubber, between his teeth. To which Akira tossed aside the rest of the roll and watched Goro work. The blushing beauty beneath him fumbled the condom around in his mouth for a few seconds, crimson eyes admiring Akira's eagerness as he scooted up even further; both his knees on each side of Goro's waist. The detective took a deep breath through his nose, before parting his lips and poking his tongue out through the condom's thick ring.

The once smug leader eyed the other's pleasure-distorted face for a while, examining the item Goro tongued against. "Ah...sh-shit, you really wanna-...yeah, y-yeah, go…" Akira huffed, setting both of his hands far above the other's head, and against the mattress. He hoped his hips were close enough for his boyfriend to work with, but his worrying was cut short as he almost immediately felt the tip of the rubber hit his head. He had to stifle a breath, Goro's lips wrapping around and struggling to push the condom onto him.

Akira could wait forever, though; if it was really needed. But it wasn't long before Akechi got it over the head, pulling off to breathe for a bit before he set his lips back on to roll it down, farther. The older boy was whining with every harsh push of his lips and tongue to the rubber. Inch by inch, a little bit at a time as he took the frizzy-haired angel down his throat. Barely any strain was put on the detective's mouth; as the harsh breaths through his nose, and his low moans all originated from the firm presses he continued to make against his own walls. The vibrations he sent along his boyfriend's cock made the man above him dig his nails into the sheets, before he shuddered from head to toe. He endlessly praised the maid, under his breath; cooing and stuttering his hips forward to slowly hilt himself down Goro's slender throat.

As soon as the condom was unrolled to the best of his ability, Goro slowly pulled off, his tunnel calmly relaxing back to its unstretched size. The pressure and taste had the brunette gasping and coughing before his eyes fluttered up and saw Akira's sweat-ridden face amidst blissfully closed eyes. Akechi's voice came out rather rough and hoarse, but he tried to sound as sweet as possible. He forced a smile on (which would have been completely genuine if his throat wasn't aching, and his tongue wasn't suffering from the terrible taste of dick rubber), and slowly shuffled around on the one elbow, to carefully transition to be laying back down, on his back.

"Ah...are you...r-ready, master?" Goro huffed, his fingers delving in as far as he could manage, just as he nudged in a third. "I-" he huffed, trying to regain any composure he could find as he gripped the corner of his dress and eventually tugged out his fingers with a sharp whine. "I'm...all good…" he added, throwing both of his arms aside as he laid there, empty and panting. His eyes stayed locked onto Akira's; lips pressed pink and covered in spit, his headband lying crooked and halfway off his head, his skirt wrinkled in all sorts of directions...

_ Like a little gift wrapped up in a sexy, black and white bow. _

Akira took no time nodding along with the biggest smirk he could present, shuffling down to kneel between Goro's spread legs. He swiftly took a hold of the older boy's hips, causing his delicate maid to yip as he was yanked down, flush against his aggressor. Or at least he would have been, if the underwear from earlier hadn't been there around Akechi's thighs to separate most of their skin from touching, due to a thin fabric barrier.

Akira growled. He had forgotten those stupid things were there. No matter to him though-- he was taking what was his and didn't need a pair of stupid  _ panties _ slowing him down.

He proceeded to scoot back a few inches, just so he could reach both his hands down and forcefully tug on one side of the damp, skimpy garment. A loud, audible  _ *rip* _ resonating around the room as he tore through one side, letting out Goro's left thigh. The sound of success, in Akira's mind. Akechi, however, stared down at his torn garment in shock.

"A-Akira!!" He stammered, brows arched in absolute fury as he looked up at his boyfriend, mouth ajar. "What is wrong with--"

_ *rip* _

And there goes the other side.

"AKIRA--aH~" Akira firmly presses his palm to Goro's shaft, so he can silence the maid's complaints. The smirk stretching across the handsome host's face makes the squirming man below him blush and turn his head away in embarrassment.

It's at that moment that Akira's hand slows it's punishment to a more gentle pace. When Goro used to turn his head, his face was always hidden by a thick wave of soft, tawny hair. With it's new cut, Goro could no longer hide like he used to.

Akira continued to palm the man and watch him writhe, but his other hand graced it's way up to thumb across his lover's jawline. Goro's face grew strawberry red, even trickling up to his ears.

Akira could see those now, too. Along with Akechi's pretty little neck. All was on display for him, and Akira couldn't help but smile and lift both his hands away from their prior tasks, so he could calmly lay right on top of Goro. He kept his upper body propped up on each of his forearms, legs kept between his lover's spread ones, simply admiring Akechi's determination to keep looking away.

It was hard for Goro, with Akira's soft breaths hitting his neck. It was slow, but Akira gave a few short kisses to the exposed skin, before he chuckled and started grinding his hips against Goro's. The best he could, at least.

"I'll pay for you to get some new ones...okay, cupcake~?" he promised, Goro sinking into the touch and breathlessly grinding back with a groan.

"I-I don't...need your charity." he whined, arms slowly wrapping around the former Phantom leader's neck, before Goro slowly stopped grinding up.

Akira raised a brow, tilting his head back from the maid's neck and plastering a smirk to his face. "You don't wanna get treated? I'm offering to replace something I broke, babe…" he growled. Unlike Goro, he kept his hips constantly slotting against the other; his cock pressed firmly beside his lover's as he felt the man's organ frequently twitch at every few brushes. "I'm just trying to do the most gentlemanly thing." Akira clarified in the lowest purr he could muster up.

Goro was growing a little bothered, however. Not that the other's grinds weren't good, but more-so _utterly_ _fantastic_. Overly desired and so good against his own, starved cock. He craved the bumps and grinds _too_ much, and he was desperately trying his best to not succumb to the touches.

Beated breaths left the disheveled maid's lips, his soft fluffy hair frizzing up and growing uneven at every movement. He wanted to let go and lose himself to the rhythm of his own hips against Akira's...but he wanted that very same man in him, just as much. His partner didn't seem so intent on stopping, though.

Goro squeezed the back of Akira's tailcoat, whimpering and glancing up to the man who was staring right back down at him with an almost malicious intent. Hot and terribly scary. "A-...Akira-san?" He huffed, flinching as the other man gave an instinctively harsh grind to Akechi's front.

His back arched, and the blushing bottom let out a long and forced cry as he was pressed. "NnggAH~! Ha~ M-master~! I meant master!" He gasped and pleaded, feeling an almost blissful warmth gather around him as the other man gave an abrupt stop to his hips, paired with a charming smile.

"There you go. What is it?" He laughed, unphased by the other's tired appearance.

Goro narrowed his eyes at the beaming host. He didn't want anymore stupid tricks, like that. He wanted what he came for.

"I...master." he huffed, brightening up as he thought over his words. He briefly debated whether or not to play sweet, or dirty; but not much time was needed for an answer. He could play with his food a little while longer. It wasn't the right time to jump, yet.

"Master…" Goro whined, sliding his hands off Akira's back, and down his shoulders before he threw them above his own head and against the bedspread. His lips were bitten red, headband now just making a mess of his hair. "Master, I believe you're hurting me." He complained, giving Akira a look as sultry as he could.

A confident scoff came from his metaphorical knight in shining armor. "I am? I couldn't tell, with all your sugar-sweet moaning." He sighed, propping himself up on his flat palms, and shuffling onto his knees. A decent distance between them, and Akira had to hold back a laugh as he noticed the dark splotches of hickeys showing up at the base of Akechi's neck. He was dead the moment Akechi found out about them, so he couldn't give any humored expressions away.

Goro didn't notice any change in the other's said expression, so he pressed on with his little show. "You can't tell, because that hurting feels good…" he murmured, looking aside with a subtle pout.

Akira simply watched, oddly enamoured by the cute faces, and hooked on his words, despite there being an obvious trap set out. One he was well aware of and eager to fall into.

Taking the silence as an answer, Goro bit his lips and wiggled about. "I'm...close. Each little touch you give me makes me so hot, and too many more are going to break me..." He sighed, eyes slowly making their contact with Akira's. Soft and sad and even a bit glossy at certain angles. "You don't want to break me, master." He concluded, voice getting a bit assertive. "Nobody likes it when a toy breaks before they're done playing with it, right?" He added, a light smile growing across his lips to form an innocent grin; but even going so much as to border on a playful smirk.

Throughout his miniature monologue, Akira had stayed put, listening to his maid's sweet little voice and wise analogies. It took Akira a few seconds to get a visual of Goro being his own, personal toy. He went so much as to briefly shut his eyes, and sit back to be kneeling between Goro's soft, feminine legs. He imagined the picture so vividly, his warm hands finding their way onto Akechi's thick thighs. He was so glad that the detective remained still and quiet; allowing him to get lost in his own head without interruption.

_ If Goro was my toy, I'd keep him up on the highest shelf, out of harm's way… _

His hands felt their way under the dress, squeezing those soft hips and slowly tugging Goro against his body. He basked in the warmth of the maid's ass flush against his hips for a while, one hand trickling down to help press his cock's protected head against the slicked up hole of his maid.

_ If Goro was mine, I'd always keep him close, to give him hugs whenever he felt discouraged. To kiss his head whenever he felt scared or lonely. _

A slow and fluent entry for the first couple inches; Akira coming to a stop once he heard Goro's little breaths pick back up. He kept his eyes sealed shut. He could probably get off to Goro's noises, alone. If they were ever far apart, he'd probably enjoy phone sex with Goro just the same amount as if they were on each other. As long as Goro sounded as heavenly as this.

After a few moments of adjusting, Akira blindly pushes forward, lips quivering as the maid whimpers and twitches and takes Akira with no further complaint. He's about halfway in, and can't help but open his eyes, to see how his metaphorical plaything is holding up.

Stunning, pink, and sweaty. As Goro always liked to be, when he was fucked. The stunning part, at least…

Akira liked all of him. The way his hair stuck to his face and neck; how his legs and hips trembled when he neared his limit. Akira's favorite thing was probably Akechi's eyes, though. Hazed and tired as he focused on the feeling, not the sight. How they shot open and checked around whenever Akira did something unexpected to him. How they rolled back and fluttered shut as he shot a load.

Focusing on his boyfriend's pretty intricacies makes Akira reminisce about what Goro  _ used _ to do. When they first got together, Goro told him over and over again to not be disappointed if it never got sexual. To which Akira kindly agreed to understand, before immediately asking why. Like a dumbass.

Goro was right about not being too intimate, for a while. But when they first began touching, Akira could see why Akechi was so hesitant.

He didn't know _anything_. Goro hadn't felt anything towards anyone, before him. And Akira didn't mind taking his hand and showing him around.

Compared to the present, Akira noted that Goro used to express himself way differently. His eyes used to always stay shut, face scrunched up and embarrassed as he could barely handle the faintest hands. Nowadays Goro would purr, pose, and sway his hips; back then, stiff as a log in places he shouldn't have been.

The change was nice. The time they had was nice, and Akira loved to see Goro's colors shine through. He loved to see him comfortable.

As comfortable as he was now, purring and dragging his hands across the bed so he could pull himself down on Akira's cock. Joyous moans, and fists bundling up the sheets as they both simultaneously felt a hefty glob of lube drip off the rim of Goro's stuffed hole; and right onto the ruffles of his skirt. The maid's eyes flickered over Akira's, smirk wide and crystal clear. "Mmh, you felt that?" He giggled, swaying onto Akira as the culinary student sped up his shallow thrusts.

_ Stunning, as he always had been. As he was always going to be. _

"Ah--you mean your fat ass leaking all over the bedspread? Yeah, I noticed~" Akira teased, taking pride in the soft grunts he drove out of his partner.

Akechi furrowed his brows, before elegantly raising one of them. "I mean, a fat ass, fit for a fat cock. What can I say?" He chuckled, huffing as he kept himself steady for Akira's continued ramming. "We fit together perfectly, d-despite the...aH! M-mess~!" He wailed, tugging the sheets every which way as he took a pleasant spin on Akira's manhood.

The man stuffed inside of Goro held in a few breaths, face going red as he quickly pushed himself far enough to hit his hips against Goro's soft porcelain thighs. A gasp shot out from his submissive, only to be interrupted with a long whine as the maid shut his eyes tight and bent his legs to bring his knees to his chest.

"F-fuck~!" Goro groaned, huffing and squirming around under the other's weight. "More-- give me more!" He demanded, biting his lip as he tried rolling his ass back into his lover. Akira kindly kept a steady, unchanging pace as he tsked at his boyfriend.

"Good maids don't swear, remember? Find your manners, Akechi-kun~" he berated, watching Goro peek one eye open to take in his master's cocky expression with a frustrated groan.

"Ngh...Master…" he addressed, toes curling as Akira gave a rewarding thrust at the title. "...Mh...I want you…" he begged, painfully attempting to spread his legs further apart as he stared up at his master and whined at him. "I want you to fuck me until I'm on the floor, begging for mercy, sir." He chimed, smiling as his master licked his lips and helplessly picked up the pace. Entranced by Goro's suggestiveness.

Quickly, he slowed back down again, eyeing the beautiful clavicle of Akechi's barely exposed chest. "Y-... you're still cursing, but," he began as he gripped Goro's hips tight and tugged him halfway off, before snapping the other young man all the way back onto his shaft; satisfied with Akechi's sharp yelp. "I'll let it slide for the improved manners~" Akira finished with a smirk as he jolted his hips into the delicate ass in his possession.

Akechi's hands had fled up to grip the starchy fabric on Akira's shoulders, peeking down at their despicable acts. His own cock bounced with every harsh thrust Akira blessed him with, and the echo of each sweaty slap of skin made Akechi go absolutely crazy. This was the soft bubble of heaven he wanted to be cradled inside of, forever.

"Oh! O-oh, oh, master~!" He cried, only to be met with a firm and gruff " _ Goro" _ . He looked up, his boyfriend's eyes locked on those soft, silky lips of his.

"Y...yes sir?" Goro huffed, shaking as he was pounded. He was met with no answer, only met with the strapping young man's lips pressed against his. His tongue diving into the maid's mouth and taking what was his. Purring and growling as he felt Akechi's tongue slide back, hot and warm and slick.

Akira proceeded to tug Akechi's hips against him with every waking moment, drinking up every moan that the maid poured into his mouth from his own.

As Akira defiled two of Akechi's holes simultaneously, the brunette found his thoughts to be drifting. As he took in the wondrous abuse of his walls, he began considering when was a good time to take control. From the previous reaction, he knew Akira would enjoy it. Even if the glorious, confident leader didn't want to admit it.

Akechi's cock was throbbing to let loose, and from how energized his master was, he knew Akira was not going to wait much longer, too. He was almost done playing with his toy.

As he whined and whimpered into the leader's mouth, Akechi's hands fumbled to his tailcoat. Specifically the collar. He just had to wait for an opening; if ever possible. His legs were already trembling as he kept them up, and that was starting to wear him out. With that in mind, Goro relaxed his legs and moved them around Akira's waist, eagerly tugging himself into every thrust he possibly could.

Akira, on the other hand, was somewhat oblivious to any plan, now. The moment Goro wrapped himself around and held on tight, the man could only push himself further. He  _ had _ to succeed--

With that in mind, he dragged his tongue back, before slipping his lips from Goro's puffy red ones with a gasp as he kept slapping their bodies together. He took a quick glance to the clock on their wall and went a bit pale in the face. His hips stuttered for a brief moment; an obnoxious groan spilling from Akechi as the steady pace went a bit sporadic.

"Sorry-" Akira huffed out as he kept his head tilted away and took in the time once more.  _ 20 minutes _ .

_ They're gonna be here soon...not to mention we gotta get cleaned up and dressed-- _

A sudden tug to his hair has Akira gasping and glaring down to the little brat below him. Goro had set on a big smirk, brows furrowed in a contrasting irritation. Akira had to scoff. He was still ramming into the slut, so what was Akechi mad for?

It was quickly answered as Goro purred and bit his lip, head lulling back in ecstasy. "Shit, master~" he wailed, slotting his ass back onto Akira just as eagerly. "You gotta focus more...see how happy it makes me when you focus on the task at hand?" He moaned, looking back up and licking all over his lips.

His master returned a look of disapproval as he fucked his maid a little slower, during the conversation. "Shouldn't _ you _ be the one making  _ me _ happy? That's your job; don't you  _ dare _ forget your place--"

"Oh I won't!" Goro giggled, still squeezing up the hair on the side of his partner's head. "But this is a service, Kurusu-dono. I'll be deciding the price and if you displease me when it comes to your performance, I'm afraid I'll have to add some extra fees…" he threatened, his hand slowly raking through thick black tufts as his other hand tugged on the collar of the tailcoat.

Akira flushed and bit his own lip in return, thinking it over before he eagerly picked up the pace to new heights. Way faster than what had led up to it, and to a new angle that harshly prodded a few of Akechi's nerves that he sometimes wished weren't so sensitive. Goro's eyes quickly shut as his hands fell away and onto the bed. Akira was over the moon at the sounds that spilled from Goro's throat; raw and strained and desperate, and most of all, reserved especially for his listening. 

The maid's untouched shaft had dribbled so far it had begun to drip it's beautiful contents towards Akechi's balls. It didn't go much farther, due to Akira swiftly pushing against the skin the substance had blessed. Goro wanted to come so bad, and he felt he had boxed Akira in for the most part. They had to finish up, ASAP, as much as Akechi wanted to stay forever and force the other around a little more. But with how hard Akira hit his sweet little nooks and bumps, he knew they would finish in due time.

"MmmMh~!" Goro hummed out as he trembled; his thighs jiggling from the nervous trembles that overthrew his body. "Ohhh fuck oh God-- OH~!" Goro wailed, tugging at the sheets as he bucked in unison with Akira. "Th-there, right _ fucking _ there, master!" Akechi demanded, eyes glazed over. "Please~! Master, harder~!" He whined, keeping his lips stuck apart as to let the other hear every pleasured breath and gasp. As well as every word. And his words seemed to act in his favor as his generous master groaned and fucked his ass for all it was worth. Repeated  _ slam _ after  _ slam _ after  _ slam _ and Akira was, soon enough, emptying himself into the condom with a groan, just as Akechi was thrusting into the air and shooting out a surplus of thick cum that only landed back down, around his lifted skirt.

The sweet little worker was left heaving and tired, eyes fluttering as he tried to see through the vibrant white flashes that filled his vision moments prior. "Mh,  _ fuck _ …. m-master?" He whined, a hand settling down to tug himself and milk out whatever remained in him.

He hadn't even realized, but Akira had already slid himself out and was leant over the bed. Standing back on the floor between his boyfriend's legs, Akira was carefully tugging the rubber off and lazily tying off the end with a chuckle. "Mh...yeah, Goro?"

Goro's eyes remained unaware of his surroundings, but he continued on, having been able to hear where his lover was, at least. "Should I be changing my costume?" He whispered, closing his eyes once it became too straining.

The party's host sighed, looking up to see the mess over Goro's skirt and stockings. Not to mention the torn up fragments of underwear laid partially to the side.

"Yeah...but let's get you cleaned up first, kay?" Akira chimed, shuffling to the trashcan to toss out the filled condom before he picked up his slacks and boxers off the floor from earlier; laying them on the bed, a few feet away from Goro.

Taking a glance over the boneless maid in his presence, Akira chuckled and snagged a few tissues from the box atop the nightstand. "And how much does your service run me, this time?"

A long silence as Goro arguably either ignored the question, or took it into deep consideration. As soon as Akira finished wiping off what remained on himself and disposed of a singular tissue, he snagged a couple more and stepped back over to his boyfriend. Once one of the tissues made contact to one of Goro's supple thighs, the worn out male mumbled an answer.

"30,000 yen." Was all he said, drifting off into a hum as he was wiped down.

"Really? That much? Just how much were those panties…" he laughed, taking his time to be careful around each crevice until he cleared all the cum he could from Goro's body.

"Ah, I forgot to factor that fee in…" Goro sighed, letting his right leg be lifted up by Akira's subtle hold on the back of the calf. Akira gently tugged around the rim of the stocking, until it was off his foot and on the floor. The same with the other leg, soon after. "...so...40,000 yen." Goro finished, monotone but with a faint smile as he laid back and allowed himself to be undressed.

Akira faked a wince, scooting the torn garments to the side after unclipping the garters that still remained. He took a moment to examine and feel up the material, though, before completely tossing them aside.

"Damn... I'll have to be more considerate next time, hon." He concluded, reaching his hands around to lift up the skirt a bit more, as to see what needed to be done to remove it. 

He helplessly conversed as he worked; a habit he really knew he needed to break, when it came to aftercare. "But if you're looking for a better selection of lingerie, I'd be happy to point you in the right direction of brands." He offered; a smirk growing wide on his face as he watched Goro peek an eye open to hazily glare at the student, albeit with a small smile. He often forgot about Akira's off-and-on hobby of crossdressing; but he figured that after tonight, Akira was going to leisurely bring it up more often. Afterall, if he joined Akira and Yusuke in their shared weekend activity, they'd be quite the heart-breaking trio of Shinjuku.

Theoreticals aside, Goro looked over Akira as the raven-haired beauty gently helped him flip over as to untie the back of the dress. As soon as he no longer could hold the other in his sights, Akechi sighed, tiredly resting his head on folded arms. While Akira untied the strings at the top and gently loosened up the corseted pattern, Goro shut his eyes and became hyper fixated on the brief brushes of fingers through the fabric and against his skin.

He wanted that caress against him, forever. To forget the stresses of work and calmly thrive with his boyfriend, at home. At home, where they could both be comfortable. Where he could make sure everything was always in perfect shape, because it was their environment to customize...with the landlord's permission.

Goro couldn't even feel the sensation of the dress getting tugged down a bit. He simply let Akira move and adjust his arms as if he were a doll. As his arms were guided to be at his sides, Goro solemnly continued his daydream. 

Akira's hands worked quietly and quickly around the other; as he calmly slid the sleeves down Akechi's shoulders and off his hands. Afterwards, he lifted Goro's hips one at a time, patiently tugging the dress off of him and letting it lay on the floor.

It was then that Akira gathered up all the pieces of the maid costume, clumping them together and setting them on the bed, by his slacks and boxers. Which now, considering the time, he should be putting back on. There were just around fifteen minutes until showtime. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he snagged his underwear back up and glanced to Goro. "How long are you gonna be out?" He quietly interrupted, watching the former maid groggily flip back over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling awhile, bare from head to toe. Except for the headband, which he fished out of his tangled mess of hair and tossed off the bed.

"Give me five... I'll try to be up and moving by then."

Akira tsked, aware the other needed more. "I'll give you ten." He chuckled, getting to his feet so he could pull the boxers over his rear. "And I'll get your Sherlock costume ready for you. That sound good?" He promised, turning around to look into Goro's eyes as he lifted his slacks from the bed.

Akechi groaned, but soon sighed and nodded along. He still wasn't used to his boyfriend's babying. He never would be.

Akira grinned at the agreement, moving to hold the pants in one hand and carefully lean over the bed to set his free hand into Akechi's hair; gently fixing it up in the places it needed most. His digits slid to tuck Akechi's bangs of soft chestnut tufts behind his ear. All that, before setting a soft kiss to his forehead.

It's then that the doorbell rings, and they groan in unison before laughing at the shared reaction. Akira painfully slips away and tugs on his slacks with vigorous speed. "How do I look?" He huffs, shirt an uneven mess and a pant leg rolled up way higher than the other. Akira knew full well that his hair was packed with sweat and probably made him look like he just crawled out of a lake, but he couldn't really care. His charm made up for it. Especially with that grin.

Goro looks over him with his own soft smile, and musters up a response with a somewhat hoarse throat. "You look beautiful."

Akira nods and spins on his heel, heading to the door and quickly promising he'll be right back. He closes the door behind him and Akechi takes a deep breath before looking to the ceiling.

Akira was the host, and Akechi was his right hand man...and maybe that was okay. To not be front and center for everyone; but just for someone special.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This became....longer than originally planned....
> 
> Here's some blatant and unearned self promotion 😳  
> Twitter/ @SkaiasForce


End file.
